Shadamy: La Era del Apocalipsis
by DarkRevenger
Summary: Sigue la historia de dos erizos enamorados, con una nueva mision y con mas enemigos que nunca, conoceran a un nuevo aliado que los llevara hasta el borde de la inimaginable. Dejen comentarios y sigue la historia :D Si no sabes como va, lee Shadamy: Atrapados en el mundo de Sonic exe
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Despertando de la oscuridad

En un pequeño planeta, alejado de toda la vida, había una enorme puerta de piedra, en esa puerta se hallaba un signo, una estrella con ocho puntas de color negra. El planeta tenía un aspecto tenebroso, mas el frío se hacia presente con las enormes ventiscas que que liberaba el viento. La nieve provocaba que las montañas se tambalearan y provocaran desprendimientos de nieve.

En la puerta se hallaba escrita una frase en un idioma muy antiguo, la frase era de unos antiguos hombres que vivieron en ese planeta, pero que por las constantes batallas acabaron por irse. La frase decía así:

"Que los valientes guardianes vigilen esta puerta, y que allí te pudras, hasta el fin de los tiempos"

El viento resopló con mas fuerza y una luz de color morado oscuro fue impregnando toda la estrella hasta que la puerta se abrió... Una sombra salía de aquella puerta...

-He vuelto...- Decía mientras miles de horrores salían y se esparcían por el planeta...- Ya nada podra detenerme.- Dijo el sombrío monstruo mientras avanzaba hacia su primer objetivo... La Venganza...

Lejos de allí, a millones de kilómetros, un erizo y una conejita jugaban y se abrazaban con mucho ánimo mientras una hermosa eriza leía un libro sentada en un banco.

-Venga, solo lo haré una vez más!- Decía el erizo color azul claro.

-Esta bien.- Dijo la conejita mientras le sonreía.

El erizo cogió la moneda y hizo el truco de magia, cerró su mano y luego, al abrirla salió una mariposa.

La conejita aplaudió sorprendida:

-Eres increíble, ¿como lo has hecho Sonic?

-Es un secreto, pero si quieres, mas tarde te digo cual es el truco.- Le guiñó el ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Avelyn, ¿puedes venir un momento?- Preguntó la eriza de color rosada.

-Ahora voy Amy, espera un poco Sonic.- Dijo ella con un tono dulce y se dirigió hacia ella.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella la miró a los ojos y luego dijo:

-Quiero irme, no aguanto más estar aquí sola.

-Aguarda un poco, Rouge llegará pronto, además, recuerda que Silver y Blaze, vendrán esta tarde.- Dijo Avelyn un poco disgustada.

-Esta bien.- Contestó.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que de pronto, apareció Rouge, acompañada de Blaze.

-Hola chicos, ¿donde están Silver y Knuckles?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Se quedaron jugando al pacman y pasaron de venir con nosotras.- Dijo Rouge mosqueada.

-Hola Rouge.- Saludo amy con una sonrisa, pues Amy era una intima amiga de Rouge.

-Hola rosita, ¿que tal lo llevas?- Pregunto la murciélago.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú, Blaze?

-Mal, tengo unos días muy negros, pesadillas y muchas noches sin pegar ojo.- Dijo con mala cara.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Pues vereis...

No le dió tiempo a hablar cuando llegaron Vector y Charmy con una tanda de pasteles para comer todos juntos.

-Luego les diré.- Dijo Blaze casi en un susurro.

Todos quedaron muy contentos con el buen de talle de Vector pero no todo eran sonrisas y carcajadas, pues no muy lejos de alli, en el espacio... Flotaba una nave. Tenía una insignia con forma de calavera dorada, varias armas a los laterales y parecía que no había nadie a bordo desde hacia tiempo, dentro se podía escuchar el sonido de los metales al aguantar la presión del espacio y los continuos movimientos de la nave. Entonces, todos los aparatos de la nave se encendieron, las pantallas emitían luz y unos tubos criogenizados comenzaron a abrirse, uno, en especial, tenía a un hombre con una armadura color oscuro, una insignia en forma de U y una máscara con forma de calavera, con la máscara no se distinguían muy bien pero se podría deducir que estaban cerrados. La pantalla comenzó a parpadear y dar un mensaje de aviso, el hombre comenzó a mover sus dedos y su cuerpo. En la pantalla ponía: Apocalipsis.

Una voz se escuchaba por toda la nave, una voz suave pero siniestra, esa voz decía:

-Comienza... Vuelve... Es hora de despertar...- Cada vez era mas alta hasta que...- El Apocalipsis ha comenzado...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, este es otro capitulo en mi historia, espero que disfruten :P**

**Todos los personajes descritos son de Sega y de WorkShop :O**

**Y también de una chica super maravillosa :P**

Capitulo 2: El Capitán

Era un día soleado, la luz del sol era más brillante como de costumbre, un erizo azul recorría a toda velocidad las hermosas calles de Central City, los pájaros volaban y parecía que cantaban al son del viento. Aquel erizo, Sonic, se paró delante de un parque con unas rosas en la mano y una caja de bombones en la otra, sonriendo y mostrandose totalmente decidido, entró en el parque y busco con la mirada a una conejita que entrenaba en un prado con un lago lleno de cisnes.

El erizo se acercó sigilosamente y se colocó detrás de ella, sin previo aviso, la abrazó de espaldas a punto de decir una pequeña frase:

-Feliz, San...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por dos astutos golpes en el estómago y en la cara.

Sonic calló al suelo y se quejó del golpe.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?- Gritó Sonic enfurecido y a la vez triste.

-Sonic, recuerda que sigo enfadada por lo de ayer.- Dijo la conejita, Avelyn, molesta.

La memoria de Sonic fué sorprendida por un flash, cuando se habia olvidado de que tenía que quedar con ella por la noche en el restaurante, Letinuag Magnefic, para cenar.

-A sí que nada de rosas y de bombones, estoy enfadada.- Dijo con un puchero infantil y se alejó para seguir entrenando.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un cocodrilo, mirando la escena, mientrs se comía un helado y hablaba con uno de sus mejores amigos, Charmy.

-Te digo que la crema de cacahuete esta deliciosa si le hechas chocolate.- Dijo Charmy entusiasmado.

-Mmmm... Tengo que poner a prueba ese experimento.- Dijo el enorme cocodrilo, llamado Vector.

-Aún sigues pensando en ella, ¿verdad?- Dijo un camaleón que descansaba encima de la rama de un árbol.

-No me tires de la lengua Espio, ella era especial, diferente a las otras, y la quería.- Dijo con franqueza.

-Perdona Vector pero tienes que superarlo, ya encontraras a alguien que llene tu corazón.- Dijo Charmy animándolo.

Cerca de allí un equidna iba caminando por el parque hasta que se paró para saludar a una eriza que leía entretenida un libro, era Amy.

-Hola Amy, ¿que estás leyendo?- Preguntó el equidna rojo.

-Hola Knuckles, estoy leyendo un libro de Romance, trata de un caballero oscuro que entra al infierno y rescata a su princesa de las garras de su enemigo más temido, el Señor de las Tinieblas.- Dijo la hermosa eriza rosada.

-Bueno, yo paseaba por aquí y te vi leyendo, a si que... Su voz calló cuando varios meteoritos se acercaban con peligrosidad hacia la gente que estaba hablando en una cafetería.

Sonic se dió cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir y se apresuró a sacar a todos los que iban a ser aplastados por aquellos meteoritos, con su velocidad, despejó la zona y se dispersó antes de que lo aplastaran.

Cuatro enormes objetos destrozaron el prado y la cafetería dejando unos pequeños cráteres y la cafetería en ruinas. Al observarlos con detenimiento, cuando se despejó la nube de polvo, se dieron cuenta que no eran meteoritos, eran cápsulas de color rojo con forma piramidal y puertas triangulares a cada lado. Llevaban una insignia con forma de cuervo y una calavera debajo de las patas, todo era de un material dorado. Sonic se acercó con cuidado, Knuckles, Amy y Avleyn se juntaron y se acercaron un poco para ver que era lo que había caído.

Vector, Charmy y Espio se preguntaban que era lo que pasaba y sigilosamente se metieron entre unos arbustos para observar que era lo que ocurría.

-¡No os acerquéis, podría ser una trampa!- Gritó Knuckles.

-Es verdad, tened cuidado.- Dijo Amy, preocupada.

Sonic y Avelyn fueron dando pasos pequeños hacia los objetos hasta que entonces las puertas se abrieron violentamente y rompieron el suelo fragmentándolo.

Unas siluetas se distinguían entre el polvo y de ellas salió lo que parecía ser un soldado. Una armadura de color oscuro se distinguía notablemente, tenía un casco con una máscara calavera de color blanca, tenía una hombrera con claveras doradas y su arma era mazo de batalla donde la maza era sustituida por una triple hacha unida por la parte trasera de cada una y pinchos en el filo.

Se le veía tranquilo, calmado y seguro con cada paso que daba. Detrás de el un gran robot salía de otra de las cápsulas, armado con un lanzallamas y con un fuerte blindaje, se acercó hasta donde ese soldado oscuro y no movió ni una de sus armas. También salieron otros soldados con una armaduras de color rojo, llevaban una espadas electrificadas y unos escudos dorados con lineas blancas, los escudos eran rectangulares y tenían una cruz parecida a las cruces de los templarios. Otros soldados se pusieron al lado del soldado oscuro, llevaban unas armaduras de color blancas con una faldas de color gris y cascos que llevarían los antiguos caballeros medievales solo que los ojos les brillaban con un color de intenso azul claro, sus armas eran unas lanzas electrificadas y una metralletas acopladas en las manos. El resto de los soldados llevaban armas ligeras como metralletas o ametralladoras pesadas que tenían unas grandes mochilas que conectaban el cargador con una cuerda llena de balas.

Sonic se le veía entusiasmado, se acercó y dijo:

-Venga, ¿quien quiere ser el primero?

Ninguno de los soldados, ni el propio soldado oscuro que parecía ser el jefe se inmutaron ante su reto. Sonic corrió a una velocidad muy rápida para asestarle un golpe al que parecía ser su jefe. Pero este pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que Sonic se quedara quieto. Sonic, sorprendido, miró al oscuro adversario que levantó el martillo y lo lanzó. Avelyn usó sus poderes de telequinesis para apartar a Sonic, pero el martillo no iba hacia Sonic sino hacia ella que recibió el golpe y calló al suelo de espaldas el martillo rebotó y quedó clavado en el suelo. Knuckles aprovechó la ocasión y intentó coger el maritllo pero se sorprendió de lo pesado que era, nunca habia intentado coger algo tan pesado. Una lanza le hizó un corte a Knuckles y este calló también al suelo, herido.

Avelyn se levantó y lanzó una bola de fuego al soldado pero los guerreros pusieron sus escudos impidiendo que le diera. Con más fuerza, cogió impulso y disparó una bola más grande pero ocurrió lo mismo, aún más cansada, probó con todas las fuerzas que tenía y lanzó una bola que se volvió de color morada por la efectividad que tenía, sin embargo, el robot se interpuso y bloqueó la bola destruyéndola entre sus manos robóticas, Knuckles se levantó para intentar detenerlos pero un puñetazo lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente. Sonic se levantó y esquivó a todos los soldados llegando incluso a esquivar al robot, cuando se disponía a atacar al jefe este lo golpeó en la cara, adivinando el momento exacto en el que iba a llegar Sonic.

Espio, Charmy y Vector intentaron ayudarles pero un grupo de soldados los rodeó y los obligó a arrodillarse. Amy golpeó con su martillo a los soldados pero el robot la cogió impidiendo sus ataques y Sonic, antes de perder el conocimiento, por el fuerte golpe recibido, preguntó:

-¿Quién... Quién eres?- Dijo esforzándose.

-¿Mi nombre?

-¡Sí! Tu nombre...- Dijo Avelyn intentando levantarse, había perdido mucha fuerza.

-Mi nombre es DarkRevenger, capitán de la primera compañía de los Cuervos Imperiales.- Fue lo último que pudieron escuchar antes que de algunos perdieran el conocimiento y los otros se los llevaran a la fuerza.

El capitán junto con los otros soldados siguieron avanzando mientras más cápsulas caían del cielo y descargaban más soldados y guerreros.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, hola Yneva :3**

**Perdonen si no me comunico mucho pero he estado liado ahora si, empieza el capi :3 el proximo ira dedicado a una persona especial, si, tu claro, la que me alegra ver todos los dias (casi todos :3) Yneva :P**

**Capitulo 3: El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi enemigo**

Despertaron pesadamente en una gran habitación, las paredes eran de una especie de aleación de acero y titanio. Las luces iluminaban toda el espacio y dos grandes puertas de titanio y muy gruesas bloqueaban la salida. Vector se levantaba pesadamente, parecía mareado, y se fijó en que ni Sonic ni Amy estaban en la habitación. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y dejó paso a varios soldados como los que se encontraron, todos llevaban armaduras preciosas, doradas con colores vivos, rojo intenso en las hombreras y azul escarlata en el resto de sus armaduras. Sus cascos tenían unos agujeros por donde podían ver, eran de un color verde que brillaba de vez en cuando. Sus armas eran simples, una pistola con un gran cargador y una espada de acero puro electrificada.

De la oscuridad, salió un guerrero con una armadura rojiza y un yelmo de acero rojo carmesí. Llevaba una capa roja y tenía una mochila dorada, de acero también, y un una bandera en una de sus manos, para ser exactos, un estandarte.

Avelyn se levantó muy mareada pero levantó su mano y de ella salió una bola morada de energía. Se la lanzó a este individuo pero nada mas lanzarla la bola se disipó en el aire. Todos los soldados apuntaron con claras intenciones de dispararla pero aquel guerrero levantó la mano en señal de alto.

-Mi nombre es Gabriel, y soy quien dirige las tropas de este hermoso crucero de batalla.- Dijo con cierto entusiasmo.

Vector, atónito, pregunto al guerrero:

-Perdona, ¿has dicho crucero?

-Sí, donde os encontráis ahora es en un crucero de batalla, Levitán.- Confirmó para su sorpresa.

Rouge, por otro lado, intentaba contactar con GUN para avisarles pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado incoscientes. ¿Sería ya demasiado tarde?

Knuckles y los demás seguían estando muy débiles para continuar a si que el guerrero le dijo a uno de sus hombres:

-Traed al Apotecario, debemos curar sus heridas.- Dijo con tono serio y procedió a hablar.- Supongo que no sabéis porque no os hemos matado, a si que dejad que os explique que hacemos aquí, el tiempo es vital para ambos.

Lejos de allí, en Central City, ahora un gran campo de batalla, se libraban grandes y sangrientas peleas entre los GUN y los Marines Imperiales.

La parte central de la ciudad era un matadero, las fuerzas GUN se batían en retirada mientras los helicópteros proporcionaban apoyo a los heridos, los tanques destruidos en varias partes estratégicas ardían con ferocidad, los cadáveres se amontonaban entre los escombros y era totalmente imposible mantenerse de pie, las balas de los Marines y los láseres de los robots y soldados GUN impedían que se pudiera caminar, los edificios ahora servían como trincheras para ametralladoras y los cielos estaban llenos de nubes oscuras con explosiones de aviación y naves GUN.

La Gran ciudad que en su día fue la mas lujosa del planeta, ahora era un campo de batalla entre dos facciones. En un campamento de Marines, Sonic yacía en una cama, mal herido. Un medico Marine, Apotecario, lo vendaba y curaba sus heridas mientras lo miraba. Su pelaje azul le recordaba el hermoso color cielo de su tierra natal. Salió de allí dejando a Sonic, durmiendo, o eso pensaba él.

-Ufff...¡Me alegro de que se marchara!¡Ouch! Mi cabeza...- Sonic se seguía quejando de sus heridas, su brazo estaba roto y varias costillas seguramente.

Se fijo en donde se encontraba, creía que lo mataría en ese instante pero lo dejaron vivir, ¿Por qué?¿Se abría equivocado respecto a ellos?

Entonces miró a la ciudad desde una de las ventanas y vio grandes humaredas y explosiones a lo lejos. "No" pensó para si, no se equivocaba.

-Te equivocas.- Dijo una voz que lo alertó. Era un guerrero con una armadura dorada y un casco rojo carmesí.

-¿En qué?- Dijo Sonic con un tono borde.

-Te equivocas respecto a nosotros, no somos lo que tu crees, somos buenos y valerosos.- Dijo aquel hombre.

-¿Co-Cómo lo has sabido?- Preguntó Sonic atónito.

-Soy un poderoso psíquico, puedo leer las mentes de la gente, pero no me hace falta usar mi poder para saber lo que te ocurre, erizo.- Dijo aquel psíquico.

-¿Entonces por qué nos hacéis esto?- Dijo Sonic mareándose y cayendo al suelo.

Este lo cogió y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama.

-Pronto, obtendrás respuestas, ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar.- Dijo poniendo su mano en su frente y durmiendo lo en cuestión de segundos.

Lejos de allí, en un complejo abandonado, un científico loco miraba las pantallas de su ordenador y detrás de él estaban varios de sus robots preguntándose que pasaba.

-¡Mirad! ¡Esos idiotas lo están destrozando todo! ¡Como se supone que sembraré el terror y la destrucción si no queda nada! Esta bien, mi paciencia a llegado a su limite. ¡Flota de Eggman! ¡Cargad!

Todos los robots lo miraron por un segundo y reaccionaron ante la orden. Avanzaron hacia una enorme sala con varias naves crucero y se dirigieron hacia los sistemas para iniciar el vuelo.

Una enorme nave insignia se hacía presente y Eggman sonreía mirando su maravillosa proeza, con un ligero movimiento de su dedo dijo para si:

-¡Nadie impedirá que levante mi imperio Eggman!

Lejos, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, una nube de polvo enorme se convertía en un torbellino de rocas y piedras, electricidad y movimientos constantes de radiación. En eso mismo un crucero de color oscuro fue emergiendo del torbellino y avanzando lentamente. En su interior se hallaba un poderoso hechizero llamado Sindri. Su voz era suave y con una ligera gravedad al hablar. Sus ojos púrpuras se hacían presentes al mirar el extraño planeta en el que se encontraba, pero de pronto observó una nave que le resultaba familiar, sonrió ante la nave que tenía delante y dijo para si:

-Nada puede escapar del Caos...

**Continuará...**


End file.
